1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a terminal protective cap. In particular, this invention relates to a terminal protective cap that protects a terminal of an electric wire connected to electrical equipment of an automobile, such as a starter motor, from being exposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electrical equipment provided on an automobile and the like are connected by using wire harnesses. In particular, electric wires to be connected to electrical equipment, such as a starter motor, having a high voltage, are covered by a cap to prevent metal parts from being exposed, and thus, to prevent short circuiting of terminals connected to the starter motor.
FIGS. 4(a) through 5 illustrate an example of a conventional cap of this type. FIG. 4(a) shows an electric wire 1 and an terminal 1a of the electric wire 1. The terminal 1a is fixed to a starter motor by using a bolt. FIG. 4(b) shows a cap 2 that is made from a macromolecular material, such as EPDM. The terminal 1a is inserted into the cap 2, as shown in FIG. 5, to become a unit. Thus, the cap 2 covers the terminal 1a.
The cap 2 can be flipped over so that the terminal 1a is exposed. The terminal 1a is mounted to the starter motor by using a bolt when the cap 2 is flipped over. After mounting, the cap 2 covers the terminal 1a to protect the terminal 1a from outside.
However, with the conventional cap 2, there is no means to engage the cap 2 with the terminal 1a. Therefore, the cap 2 is sometimes inadvertently separated from the terminal due to vibrations of the starter motor or the like, and the terminal 1a is exposed to outside. Accordingly, the terminal 1a cannot be sufficiently protected and a short circuit may occur.